Fanfiction by Winwin
by leejegun
Summary: Winwin yang biasanya cuma jadi masako di fanfiction lain coba bikin fanfiction sendiri. Winwin feat Jeno. #NCT #Winwin #Jeno


Fanfiction by Winwin

Summary : Winwin kesel kalau di peran dia Cuma jadi masako aja, penyedap setiap cerita. Makanya Winwin bikin fanfiction sendiri.

Cast : Winwin dan Jeno

WARNING! Yaoi. Bxb. Dont like read please, siapa tau pas udah read jadi like

Bahasa jelek, pairing suka-suka author, amburadul, isi tak sesuai judul dan summary, humor receh dan penistaan bias.

Taeyong itu cowok. Cowok manly ganteng milik sejuta umat. Muka dia yang lebih pantes ada di halaman sampul buku cerita bergambar dari pada kelayapan sambil ngedance dijalanan kota Seoul, terlalu ganteng sampe Lee Min Ho aja kalah saingan.

Jaehyun itu jelas cowok banget. Bicepnya keluar-keluar, Taeyong aja kalah. Gantengnya hmmm ga ketulungan lah pokoknya. Tipe-tipe bangsa caebol gitu mukanya, ganteng-ganteng ngehits.

Kalau Johnny, dia ganteng sih, meski dihiasi lobang hidung yang diameternya agak nyebelin. Tinggi pula, banget malah. Apalagi skill bahasa inggrinya uhh kereeennn pisaaannn udah mah dia DJ. Yahuuud lah pokoknya.

Haechan? Kecil-kecil cabe kering dia mah. Udah kulitnya tan eksotis kaya Kai EXO yang nyenengin kalau dipandang mata. Terus tinggi pula. Full of humor anaknya asik dan dia anak SOPA.

Coba kita bandingkan dengan Winwin. Udah mah polos, cungkring, muka nya imut-imut. Gak akan lah ada yang percaya kalau dia itu seme.

Seme nya Kun lagi.

.

.

"huft" Winwin ngedengus sendiri. Itu tadi narasi diatas isi pikiran Winwin ya... bukan kata author wkwkwk. Dia kesel abis baca fanfiction di ffn dan dia perannya jarang dapet couple. Kalau gak jadi anak hyung-hyungnya ya paling dia jadi masako, hanya penyedap dalam cerita.

Winwin mah apa atuhlah...

Apalagi sang kekasih tercinta emang masih dieramin sama SM dan belum didebutin, jadi masih minim ff peran dia sama Kun. Sedih ih...

"padahal Jaehyun uke tapi di mata penggemar tetep seme tuh. Lah masa aku kalah" monolog Winwin lagi masih sambil liatin hp dia yang badag pisan.

Winwin coba cari lagi pake kata kunci yang sama 'WinKun' tapi emang Cuma ff itu-itu aja yang keluar. Mana gak ada yang rate-M. Winwin kan jadi gak bisa baca sambil fap-fap.

"kenapa Win hyung?"

Winwin nengok. Kayaknya dia kelamaan meratapi nasib sampe gak sadar kalau ada Jeno duduk mepet ke dia. Jeno nengok ke hp Winwin. "hyung suka baca fanfiction bikinan fans?"

Winwin ngegeleng "lagi iseng aja nih"

Jeno ngangguk-ngangguk. Terus agak ngejauhin diri dari Winwin –gak mepet lagi- dia mah emang gak kepo anaknya. Dia menghargai privasi gak kaya Haechan.

"Jen, menurut kamu, Hyung ganteng gak?"

Jeno yang dapet kuis dadakan dari hyung cinanya langsung bengong "ganteng sih"

"manis?"

Jeno ngangguk

"manly?"

Jeno ngerutin keningnya. Mau geleng takut di marahin Winwin. Mau ngangguk takut dosa soalnya bohong. "lumayan" Jeno ambil jalan tengah aja hahahaha

"manja?"

"engga hyung"

"mempesona?"

"hyung kenapa sih?" Jeno bete ditanya-tanya mulu. Ini si Winwin hyung maunya apasih?

"nanya aja Jen. Masa gak boleh" terus Winwin liatin hpnya lagi.

"kamu enak Jen, kalau di fanfiction sering ganti-ganti uke, kadang Renjun, kadang Jaemin... pernah Mark malah" Jeno agak geli denger omongan Winwin hyung. Apah? Jeno semenya Jaemin? Thanks so much ah. Dia kenal Jaemin dari mulai masih bocah pada ingusan sampe sekarang udah jadi remaja tanggung super ganteng. Semua kerak-keraknya udah tau. Lagian Jaemin juga seme kok wkwkwkwk

"lah masa hyung jadi anak terus" lanjut Winwin

Tunggu. Winwin baper gara-gara baca fanfiction? Pftttttt

"kalau ada sama Kun pasti peran hyung jadi seme imut-imut tanpa dosa"

"pfftttt hahahahahahahahhaha" Jeno denger curhatan Winwin sampe ngakak out of caracter. Gila lucu banget hyungnya yang satu ini "yaudahlah hyung itu kan Cuma halayan fans-fans kita doang hyung"

"ya tetep aja kali Jen. Hyung juga mau jadi Seme perkasa kaya Taeyong hyung, Johnny hyung, kayak kamu..."

Duh Jeno ngenes juga dengernya. Kasian juga Winwin hyung ini.

Jeno mikir ganteng

Oh iya.

"hyung. Kenapa gak hyung bikin sendiri aja ff Winkun? Terus publish deh"

Jeno ini udah ganteng, pinter, gak kepo. Tipe calon imam idaman banget.

Winwin langsung senyum. "wah iya bener tuh. Kamu pinter juga"

Jeno Cuma naik turunin alisnya bangga.

"yaudah nanti hyung bikin ff dan kalau udah jadi hyung bakal tunjukin kekamu. Oke?"

"sip hyung. Yaudah ya hyung. Aku mau makan dulu"

.

Sepeninggal Jeno, Winwin langsung ngibrit ke kamernya ngambil laptop.

Bikin cerita mah kecil lah. Winwin kan anaknya seni dan sastra banget... dia jungkir balik aja bisa, jadi anak boyben aja bisa, belajar bahasa korea aja bisa, masa bikin fanfiction doang gak bisa?

Ketik

Ketik

Ketik

Ketik

Ketik

Ketik

"YES! JADI!"

Winwin bawa laptopnya ke hadapan Jeno yang lagi makan indomie.

"udah jadi hyung?" tanya Jeno dan Winwin Cuma ngangguk.

"mana sini aku baca" Jeno baca cerita Winwin dari awal

 _Dia adalah teman putri Minghao, kakak Winwin. Mukanya cantik. Rambutnya panjang. Dan senyumnya sangat menawan._

Jeno ngrutin kening. Kun? Cantik sih, tapi rambutnya? Ah baca dulu deh sampe abis

 _Kun Jie, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Kata Winwin dengan gagahnya._

Jeno heran. Kok manggilnya _'Jie'_?

 _Winwin sang pangeran dari negeri Alaska akhirnya menikahi putri Kun. Mereka hidup bahagia dan punya 10 pangeran yang lucu-lucu dan gagah seperti pangeran Winwin juga 2 orang putri yang cantik._

Jeno makin gak ngeuh. Ini tuh ceritanya kaya sinderela? Atau apasih? kerajaan kerajaan gitu lagi. Mana punya anak gak kira-kira banyak nya.

 _Hari penobatan pangeran Winwin menjadi raja pun telah tiba. Ia sangat tampan dan gagah berani memegang pedangnya yang sangat berat itu._

Jeno nahan ketawa. Yakin Winwin hyung beneran kuat? Hahahaha

 _Suatu hari, raja dari kerasaan Andalusia meminta perang. Perang pun akhirnya pecah. Raja Winwin dan Ratu Kun pun berpisah. Sang ratu merantau ke China dan membawa ke 12 anaknya menaiki kapal napoleon bonaparte yang merupakan sepupu jauh dari Raja Winwin agar terhindar dari peperangan yang mengerikan._

Anjir, Winwin sodaraan sama Napoleon? Hahahahha

 _Tibalah saatnya pertumpahan darah. Raja Winwin berusaha mengalahkan Raja Khan dari Andalusia._

Khan? Salman Khan? Sakhrukh Khan? India meureun bukan Andalusia hahahahaha. Jeno dari tadi ngakak dalem hati.

 _Lalu ternyata raja Winwin kalah. Dan dia diasingkan ke sebuah pulau yang ada di lepas pantai Selandia baru. Disana ia bertemu dengan suku Indian dan akhirnya Raja Winwin bersahabat dengan sang kepala suku._

"whahahahahahahahahaha" Jeno gak bisa nahan ketawanya lebih lama lagi. Asli ini fanfiction bikinan Winwin hyung ajaib banget.

"eh kok ketawa? Itu genrenya bukan komedi loh. Itu genrenya crime! baca sampe abis" si author fanfiction ajaib itu protes.

Crime? Cik atuh lah...

"iya hyung aku lanjut ya"

 _Sepuluh tahun berselang raja Winwin akhirnya berlayar menyusuri samudra menggunakan kapal milik sang sahabat. Ia bertekat mencari keluarganya dan memulai kabahagiaan baru. Suatu malam ia berlabuh di sebuah pantai yang sangat indah. Ia berjalan dan menemukan harta karun berupa emas yang amat banyak._

 _Ia mengambil semua emasnya dan kembali ke kapal untuk berlayar_

 _Raja Winwin adalah manusia tampan, gagah dan gigih. Jadi dia melanjutkan berlayar sampai tiba ke Cina._

"gak guguh sekalian hihihihi" Jeno ngikik bisik bisik.

 _Akhirnya setelah 15 tahun berpisah. Raja Winwin bersatu kembali dengan putri Kun nya yang cantik. Lalu mereka hidup bahagia selamanya._

Kok udah 15 tahun aja ya? Tadi kayanya Jeno baca 10 tahun.

Ah udahlah.

.

.

Jeno masih loading. Udahan fanfiction nya?

Dia nengok ke arah Winwin hyungnya. "udah hyung?"

"iya. Bagus banget kan? Penuh drama, Happy ending lagi hahahha udah ah sini mau aku publish" Winwin ngambil laptopnya dan pergi.

"serius yang tadi bisa disebut fanfiction?"

END

Hi my lovely reader hihihihi... ini fanfiction gak usah dibaca engga apa apa.. duh Jegun maluuuu wkwkwk.

Ini adalah pelampiasan gara-gara susah banget cari ff WinKun yang rate M. Jegun kan pecinta rate M hahahahaha...

Kalau ada yang mules setelah baca ini pelis jangan tuntut Jegun ya.

Akhir kata, Review boleh? Gak review gak papa deh.

LEEJEGUN


End file.
